1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector having a water-proof function.
2. The Related Art
An electrical connector is often disposed in an electrical device to realize signal transmission between the electrical device and peripheral equipments thereof. A card connector acted as one kind of the electrical connectors is frequently used in the electrical device, such as mobile phone, tablet PC (tablet personal computer) and digital camera, for receiving an electronic card therein.
However, there is often an interspace between the card connector and the electrical device after the card connector is assembled in the electrical device. As a result, the moisture and the water easily seep into the inner of the card connector through the interspace. It greatly reduces the working life of the card connector and the electrical device.